


For The Last Time

by Citingtree3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, It Sucks, Sad, bear with me, im sorry, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citingtree3/pseuds/Citingtree3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just trying my hand at writing something sad, but I'm pretty sure this just sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Citingtree3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citingtree3/gifts).



You remembered the time you and Fred had met. You had caught him and George in the midst of pranking Filch. You had demanded to know what they were doing and when they told you, you had joined right in. Fred and George were surprised at first, but then allowed you to help. The three of you had quickly become friends from there. Always pranking people (mostly Filch) and having fun and laughing. You had never laughed the way you did with Fred and George. 

Every year the three of you were known as the school's top pranksters. But no one ever got too mad (excepting, of course, Filch and the more serious professors). You guys were too lovable, and your laughter was infecting. 

You loved Fred and George. You looked up to them, despite the fact that they were merely two months older. But George you loved as a brother. And Fred, well you loved Fred as so much more. And Fred loved you back.

He had told you so four days ago. Before the final war against You-Know-Who. At first you couldn't believe your ears, you couldn't believe that after all this time of hiding your true feelings and love for dear Freddie, here he was telling you how much he loved you. You got over your shock and told him that you loved him back and then the two of you had spent a while kissing and snuggling and talking. You had both never been so happy before.

But now here he was lying on the cold ground of Hogwarts school. His body unmoving. No breath coming from between his lips. You sobbed and laid your head on his still chest. Not daring to believe that he was truly gone. You'd never see him smile again. You'd never hear him crack another joke just to make you laugh. You'd never feel those warm strong arms lifting you into an embrace. Never feel those lips against yours again. You remembered your last moments with Fred: In the middle of the war he had sought you out and pulled you away to a classroom, saying he needed to tell you something. He grabbed both of your hands in his and pulled you close to his chest, his heart. He had told you that he loved you, then he had made you promise that if he died in this war, you would keep going on with life. That you shouldn't cry over him everyday. He couldn't bear the thought of you being forever sad. You had promised, thinking the request strange at the time. But now that you thought about it, maybe Fred had sensed his end. You sobbed the night away lying there with Fred. Everybody left you alone, knowing that you needed to feel the fading warmth of Fred's body once more. One last time before he would be gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this Citingtree3's cousin. She's just letting me use her account until I get my own. :)


End file.
